In the building industry, base plates are often used for fixing cables, pipes, ducts and other pieces of this type to a support.
A base plate for attaching a cable comprises, for example, a means of supporting the cable and means of attaching the plate to the support.
To attach the base plate to the support, a nailing device which is fitted with a fastener-guide is generally used, the end of which is joined with the base plate, for instance by driving the end of the fastener-guide into a cutout made to receive it in the base plate.
For safety reasons, the nailing device has a safety system which prevents fastener firing without first pressing the nailing device against a fixing support.
There is however a risk of unlocking the safety system while uniting a base plate and the end of the nailing device's fastener guide, through axial pressure (that is, in the direction of the fastener-guide axis) of the end of the fastener-guide against the base plate. Under these conditions, the nailing device may be pulled into support and firing position without being pressed against a support.